1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a battery module, and more particularly, to a battery module capable of easily checking current and voltage of a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be charged and discharged, i.e., unlike a primary battery that is not chargeable. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used for small-sized portable electronic devices, e.g., a portable phone, a notebook computer, and a camcorder, and high-capacity batteries may be widely used as power sources for driving motors, e.g., of hybrid cars and so on.
Recently, high-output rechargeable batteries using high-energy-density non-aqueous electrolytes have been developed, and the high-output rechargeable batteries are formed as high-capacity battery modules by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series. Such battery modules may be used to drive an apparatus requiring a large amount of power, e.g., motors of electrical cars.
A battery module may include a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series, and each rechargeable battery may be formed, e.g., in a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape, etc. The rechargeable battery may be connected to a BMS (battery management system) to detect and manage a charge voltage.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.